Her Pain
by Illyria of the NightSky
Summary: I rated this T because...well...This sort of sadness isn't something little kids should read about. They'll learn enough about it when they get older. This is a songfic I wrote about Kagome and how the love she feels tears her up inside.


Her Pain

'There they are. They're right there. Inuyasha has his arms around her… And I can't stop watching… Oh God… He's going to kiss her… I can't…I can't! I can't watch this!' Kagome spins and takes off down the path she had come, eyes like a wounded deer desperately trying to escape the hunter. When she finally neared the camp, she slowed to a stumbling walk, taking deep breaths in an attempt to regain her composure. Stopping, she closes her eyes, letting the air wash over her. She knew Sango and Miroku were just beyond the trees ahead of her and she couldn't…just couldn't explain to them why she was upset. 'Inuyasha….' The tears threaten to overwhelm her again and she forces them back painfully. Blinking in an effort to remove the watery look in her eyes, she plasters a smile on her face and picks a few flowers from a bush before entering camp.

_I cannot find a way to describe it._

_It's there inside, all I do is hide._

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do if you knew?_

_What would you do?_

'Why…. Do I have to love him…? Love is supposed to be wonderful…but it's not… Isn't it supposed to make you feel more alive than ever before? Isn't that what all the movies and books say? Then why do I feel like I'm dying….' Kagome's eyes couldn't help wandering over to Inuyasha as they walked on to the next village. He, as usual was completely oblivious. Everyone seemed to be completely oblivious. 'Why does it hurt so much….'

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what, was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion, _

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

Miroku was 'securing' lodging for the night by chasing away evil spirits for the owners of the Inn, Sango was silently seething at the monk's audacity, Shippo was chattering incessantly, and Inuyasha stood with his arms folded arrogantly across his chest. 'They don't have a clue… Inuyasha why can't you see…?'

_I feel like I am all _

_-Alone-_

_All by_

_-Myself-_

'I have to stop this… I have to stop feeling this sickening emotion! It's going to kill me… It's going to hurt him… I can't do that! I can't! I can't hurt Inuyasha!' Lately Kagome had been very rude with Inuyasha… Saying things that hurt him. Not that he ever showed it but… She could see it in his eyes. No matter how much he hurt her… She couldn't bring herself to hurt him… Not like that…

_I need to get around this _

_My words are cold _

_I don't want them to hurt you _

_If I show you _

_I don't think you'd understand _

_Cuz no one understands_

'Why can't they see? Why God…' Kagome smiles happily at something Shippo says, not really listening. Miroku fondles Sango. Sango slaps him. Shippo insults Inuyasha. Inuyasha smacks him upside the head. They don't know.

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what, was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion, _

_I'm unable come and take me away_

The days were blending into each other, never-ending. The same thing every single day. The same hurt. The same pain. Every day. They never knew… 'Do I hide it that well…? Maybe they don't really care…'

_I'm getting no where_

_I'm getting no where (take me away)_

_I'm getting no where_

'Don't save me… Don't save me Inuyasha!' Her eyes clench tight as she braces herself for the impact she wished would come as the demon lunges for her. 'No….' Once again Inuyasha stands before her, taking the brunt of the attack and saving Kagome from possible death. 'Why…'

_All the pain, I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what, was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion, _

_I'm unable come and take me away_

'God… This is a cruel joke isn't it… Inuyasha only you can save me from this!' Kagome lifts her eyes up to Inuyasha as he reaches down to help her to her feet, muttering something insensitive about how she couldn't protect herself and thusly needed him. 'Inuyasha… You try so hard to protect me from getting hurt… Can't you see you hurt me more than any demon could…?'


End file.
